Vengeance Is Sweet
by HKcookie
Summary: Spencer and Toby were finally at peace until she found out. She was sinister, cruel and manipulative in every inch of her skin and bone. She was furious her head may have exploded into a million different pieces, but what she did was the wickedest thing she could've done...


**Hi guys! This is my first story on . It is a one-shot btw.**

 **Please review if you have anything to say about this story.**

 **Thanks!- Mel**

* * *

 **Vengeance Is Sweet**

We were strong, having the strength and the inseparable bond we linked as the years past by. Betrayal flickered our way, but smoothly drifted into the distant sky. We fought and we made up, having the love we both had blocked away from our walls we've built to not suffer a dying heartbreak again. The walls were slowly, yet quickly disappearing as Spencer found out about him an his intentions. He had her heart and she had his heart, but then,

it ended when she found out…

She was sinister, cruel and manipulative in every inch of her skin and bone. She was furious her head may have exploded into a million different pieces, but what she did was the wickedest thing she could've done...

She killed him. Mona had killed him right in front of her. She had murdered Toby with her own olive-skinned bare hands. She didn't know what to do, either kill the living daylight out of Mona's body right there or to forgive and forget that ever happened. Spencer knew that she was never doing the latter, but the first.

She planned and planned as day and night passed, figuring how to torture and slowly kill the repulsive bones out of Mona's body. Then, she had a thought,

" Why not just stab her until her blood starts spilling out and her organs start slipping away from her cold-hearted body."

Her family were worried sick about Spencer being insane and wanted to place her in the exact mental asylum, she once was there for her boyfriends supposed ' _death_ ' and then later dying to the ' _murderous_ ' psychopath she now calls Mona instead of her real name.

Her friends were worried too, having the thought of A killing or torturing Spencer from the fact that Toby was actually dead this time and that A had sent Emily and Spencer a text with a photo of Toby's dead corpse. Everybody had wanted to help Spencer recuperate from the traumatic experience that occurred twice in a two-week span, but

Spencer had declined saying

" I would rather sleep it off."

Her friends took the answer and left her alone in the enormous house she would never in a million years call home.

After a quick shower, she decided to initiate the plan having the ever so 'Loyal' Lucas lure Mona into the lair then surprising her an attack and no escape. She WILL pay the price!

* * *

I was hiding behind a desk when she walked in. The look on her face when she saw me was priceless. Then she started pleading and screamed

" Please don't! I'll do anything, just please don't!" She tried to look for an exit, but to no avail.

" You killed my boyfriend, The person who I LOVED! You WILL pay the PRICE!"

Then, I stabbed her.

The face she had, a look of desperation and quickly turning into sadness once I started to stab her repeatedly until she started to cough up blood; her cold, sticky, scarlet red blood coughing up from her mouth as she started to slowly fall down on the black carpet.

Once I heard her breathing die down, I carefully pulled out the knife so the police wouldn't know what kind of weapon was used, even though I was going to discard the body anyways, someone might see the amount of blood that was stained on the black carpet and call the police, though most people know that the Rosewood P.D were shit, I still like being careful. The knife had a coating of Mona's Fresh, Wet blood dripping down on her now lifeless body.

I had won. I had avenged my only true love's murderer. I felt ecstatic, like I finally was free of the vicious, cold-hearted bitch. Soon after, I had a thought,

" Why not became A and torture my friends, they don't deserve a happy and hopeful life. Do they?"

I shook that thought out of my mind.

"No, they do not."

After I had rid of the body by burning it to ashes and dumping the grey remains into the murky still river besides Hector Lime's workplace, I hatched a plan creating texts, notes, anything to threat and freak out my so-called 'friends'.

To this day, they are still oblivious to A's identity; so naïve they think Alison is A. Alison may have been a bitch, but she isn't smart enough to become A.

It feels incredibly nice to see how they think she's A or He's A or what about that person? They were and still are so dumb not to suspect the people who were close to them; only suspecting enemies we/they've created over the years. They just think I'm the smart one, the logical one who often jumps to conclusions too quickly.

Well, Game On Bitches, let's see if it takes them all eternity to figure this one out...


End file.
